1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a method and apparatus for measuring the strength of individuals through various testing regimens and providing a baseline to determine how the individual can best be placed according to physical capabilities. More particularly, it is concerned with an apparatus which is capable of measuring a plurality of discrete isometric strength performance characteristics of individuals of differing stature and directly inputting those measurements into an electronic storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hiring individuals to work in any environment which may have physical requirements associated with the job to be performed, it is beneficial to try and match the individual with a position within his or her physical capabilities. The U.S. Department of Labor has established a Dictionary of Occupational Titles, which includes 5 levels for which a strength factor is expressed. These include sedentary work, light work, medium work, heavy work and very heavy work, with increasing levels of physical demands. Each level includes a description of the amount of force or strength which must be performed in the job, and the frequency of application. Additional factors include the amount of time an individual may be required to stand or walk. For example, under the category "Occupations in assembly, installation, and repair of large household appliances and similar commercial and industrial equipment", the description indicates that only light work would be anticipated for the description number 827.131-010 "Electrical-Appliance-Service Supervisor", while heavy work would be anticipated for the description number 827.361-014 "Refrigeration Mechanic".
There has developed a need for objectively determining an individual's strength and capacity to meet such standards or for any other job necessitating physical tasks. This type of determination preferably involves collecting more than a single strength measurement, such as several strength measurements for discrete body regions in an objective, repeatable manner without risking injury to the tested individual. Moreover, there has developed a need for a device which readily accommodates individuals of various body sizes to perform the same tests. Furthermore, there has developed a need for a testing instrument which can quickly receive input for a variety of different discrete muscles or muscle groups without elaborate changeover procedures. There has developed a need for an apparatus which can efficiently store and process physical testing for occupational suitability. Finally, there has developed a need for a method and apparatus which can collect the testing input and quickly and effectively transmit the testing results to a remote site for analysis.